Advertisement (Ad) is one way of information communication, which plays an important role in every country's economy. Advertisers generally are ad agencies, product manufacturers, retailers, or service providers. The purpose of an advertisement is to promote a brand, product, service, with the goal to expand business and increase customer base. In addition to ad billboard, ads currently are distributed through a variety of channels, like radio, cell phones, internet, and TV, including satellite TV, cable TV, terrestrial TV, internet TV or Internet Protocol (IP) TV. Since ads shown through TV carry both audio and video information, they are vivid and colorful and are likely to leave deeper impressions to users than other channels. However, some problems with TV ads are:
It can be expensive, like during certain sports events (e.g. super bowl), during prime time, or with major TV networks;
It is not personalized for individual users, for example, ads for construction materials will mostly appeal to construction workers or people interested in home improvement, ads on consumer goods are attractive to people interested in the related categories, ads on tires are of interest to people planning to change their tires; in other words, a large portion of the people watching TV ads are not interested in the advertised products or services, at any given time, only a limited portion of people among all the TV viewer might be interested in the displayed ads;
It is not localized for individual users, for example, people interested in certain street blocks might be interested in learning the specials going on at their local stores, people in country clubs might be interested in wines, people in sports might be interested in beers, etc, however, our current TV ads can only be localized for metropolitan areas.
There are problems with our current TV advertising since it targets blindly to mass users and cannot be personalized and localized for individual users. It has resulted in a lot of wasted resources, wasted people's time, wrong flow of information, etc. A TV ad delivery method and system that can personalize and localize ads to individual users are valuable and important for effectiveness of TV ads delivery, TV users and advertisers.